


[Podfic of] Across the Universe

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam is gone, Dean drives around without a purpose or destination. Castiel follows and finds out firsthand what both human grief and human desire feel like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Across the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168484) by weirdwednesday. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1N3O2Kq) [19 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 41:41 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
